


Una nueva etapa

by ADalek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/pseuds/ADalek
Summary: Fic escito para el Mini reto: "El amor está en el aire" del foro I am SHER locked.





	1. Mi hogar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 1: ¡Cuando su Crush le mira, se le ponen las piernas de gelatina! (Y el crush le mira MUCHO)

Volví a casa. 

Desde que llegué de Afganistán he vivido en varios lugares de Londres, pero en todo ese tiempo sólo hay uno al que realmente consideré como mi casa, mi hogar; y aunque intenté crear un hogar con Mary no lo logré realmente, sólo en Baker Street me sentí de verdad como en mi casa.

Y ahora por fin vuelvo.

Aunque es una solución temporal y no vuelvo solo, sino con Rose. 

No podía soportar un segundo más estar en la casa que había compartido con Mary, sintiendo su presencia en cada esquina, como si al girarme, en cualquier momento, podría ver su fantasma. Sherlock lo notó, él siempre lo nota todo, y antes de que me diera cuenta lo había arreglado todo y Rose y yo ya estábamos instalados en casa.

“Será algo temporal”, le prometí. El “gracias por salvarme otra vez” estaba implícito en mis palabras.

Estaba encantado de volver a estar allí pero… el problema era que Sherlock seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y a la vez era una persona completamente diferente.

Cada vez que Sherlock coge a Rose en brazos no es ese sociópata que él proclama ser cuando tiene ocasión. Él es dulce y cariñoso, claro que a su propia y extraña manera. Donde una persona normal estaría intentando enseñar a diferenciar los colores a un bebé, él le enseña la tabla periódica (sin mucho éxito, obviamente) o donde cualquiera le contaría un cuento para entretenerla, él le explica paso a paso sus experimentos en la cocina, siempre que no haya el más mínimo riesgo para ella, en eso también tiene mucho cuidado.

Siempre está pendiente de ella y cuando la mira se le iluminan los ojos, se nota que la quiere y que se preocupa por ella.

El problema es… que siempre está pendiente de ella… Incluso cuando yo le estoy dando de comer, o acunándola para dormirla, o simplemente con ella en brazos. Y esa sonrisa que raras veces había visto en él ahora está casi permanentemente en su cara. Y cuando me mira así (a ella) a ambos, siento que podría hacer cualquier locura.

Siento que podría cogerlo, y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, y besarlo y ya no alejarme jamás de él. Y al mismo tiempo siento que las fuerzas se me escapan del cuerpo y que mis piernas ya no pueden sostenerme más. 

Luego Rose balbucea, o agita las manos, o simplemente se mueve entre mis brazos y recuerdo que no es a mi a quien mira, sino a su ahijada y es entonces cuando dudo. Ya no sé si quiero quedarme allí, en Baker Street, para siempre o si encontrar un nuevo hogar para mi y para mi hija y acabar con esa tortura que me consume.


	2. Búsqueda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 2: Tomados de la mano

No se que me ha delatado. No paso más tiempo al ordenador que el habitual, aunque tal vez detecta el patrón de como tecleo, o alguna otra cosa imposible para cualquier persona; y las llamadas las hago siempre que estoy fuera del piso, pero lo sabe.

Sabe que estoy buscando apartamento. 

Lo se por como me mira, entre decepcionado y ansioso. Pero no me dice nada al respecto. Nunca. Hablamos, como siempre, de casos, de Rose, de sus investigaciones. Él nunca tuvo ningún reparo para contarme nada, pero sobre esto no ha pronunciado ni una palabra y yo no sé si sentirme aliviado o herido al respecto.

Mientras las llamadas con la agencia inmobiliaria las sigo haciendo cuando bajo al súper o a hacer cualquier otro recado. Estúpido seguir escondiéndome, lo sé, pero no quiero enfrentarlo ahora mismo. Prefiero que ambos evitemos el tema.

Los días pasan y me siento aliviado y agobiado en partes iguales por no encontrar el apartamento que se adecúe a Rose y a mi, hasta que leo un mail de la inmobiliaria. El apartamento es perfecto. Luminoso, dos habitaciones, un barrio decente y un precio asequible, y mi corazón duele un poquito mientras acepto la fecha para ir a visitarlo. Mañana, a las 5.

Las horas pasan demasiado rápido. Sé que sólo voy a ver el apartamento, no a mudarme aún, pero siento como si esto fuera decisivo. Ya está. Se acabó. Se acabó la vida con Sherlock y sus locuras, sus persecuciones, sus investigaciones, sus experimentos, hasta sus berrinches. Siento que todo eso que acabó y mi alma se quiebra un poco. Él se ha convertido en parte de mi vida y al dejarlo dejaré ese trozo de mi alma con él. 

Pero debo hacerlo, por él, por Rose. No puedo obligarle a convivir con un viudo y su hija así que respiro hondo para coger fuerzas y voy a por mi chaqueta e ir a ver ese estúpido apartamento que me alejará de mi hogar.

Es entonces cuando sujeta mi mano. Noto la fuerza de cada uno de sus dedos en mi muñeca mientras con la otra mano sostiene a Rose contra su pecho y me mira fijamente. ¿Cómo puede decir tantas cosas con su mirada cuando no dice nada con sus palabras?

Sus ojos preocupados hablan claramente para mi. “No te vayas” dicen, “no me abandones”, “no me dejes otra vez”. La fuerza de sus dedos se va haciendo más leve hasta que su mano cae inerte a su costado, en mi muñeca sólo queda el recuerdo de su tacto y la sombra blanca que dejaron sus dedos en mi al hacer fuerza.

Y yo asiento, también sin palabras, y cuelgo de nuevo la chaqueta.


End file.
